Hour Glass
by LoStInTrAnZiT
Summary: A word in which L kisses Light until he can't think, Light still wants to murder L and nothing changes. Nothing at all.


HOUR GLASS

There has only been a few times in the short period that is Light Yagami's life when his mind has simply gone blank.  
There was the time a note book that gave him the power of a God literally dropped right into his lap. The time when it was raining and all was quiet as Light sat at his desk in those golden moments after he had just come face to face with L. And when he thought about it really hard there was even that one time back before the lies and blood and apples when Light had accidentally flipped onto the X Rated channel on the TV and discovered soft porn.

Light wanted to add his current experience to his mental list of moments that had the power to completely wipe every thought from his head.

He remembered the argument as one would something terrible that they'd heard on the radio, something about war, something that was so common you no longer had the capacity to acknowledge it.

It had been about Kira and Light had been tiered and everything that usually happened did except Light had forgotten to punch L in his bone white face, instead he'd simply hovered over him until it was too quiet and they were too close and he'd had to kiss him.

And after he'd kissed L he had to carry on kissing him, then pull of all their cloths until the detective was naked beneath him and Light had never felt so much yet nothing at all.

Together they were mirror opposites, classic beauty and Gothic horror, Lilly white limbs tangling with tanned muscular ones. And when Light was hovering over the detective, covering every inch of him their differences were suddenly stark. Light could feel the dewy softness of L's skin to the smooth hardness of his own, could bend the sharp bands of his rib cage by pressing his weight into L until his bones curved inwards.

When Light pushed into L his brown eye's were tensed on the detectives own black wells, his fingers threaded through black inky locks until they dented the pillow beneath L's head and they rocked together so firmly, a key slotting into it's lock.

This is when Light can't recall what happened only feel it if he closes his eyes and hear echoes of their keens and moans if he lies still enough and waits in the silence. But otherwise L had completely made him blind for those few minutes, only releasing him in time to wallow in the afterglow.

Both of them led side by side, neither touching until it was time to collect themselves and step back into the real word where God's of Death waited and people dropped dead from a killer L had probably just slept with.

And it hadn't been amazing or breath taking and L hadn't been able to increase or decrease his percentages, it had simply been sex, inevitable and rushed but it had made Light stop thinking of who to kill next and what to say when L next accuses him of being a mass murderer. Because he knows even after what happened nothing had changed.

They finally touched again 2 days later after choosing the easy way to handel what happened -by completely ignoring it. Light had gone to wrap the large expanse of his hands around the swan like neck of L's throat and once again that strange quitness had swept up and stolen all his murderous intent, which was slowly starting to drive Light crazy because L had to die.

''Face it Light, we know each other quite well now, one would say from the inside out,'' L turned his freakishly dark eye's onto Light's face and he was overcome with the feeling again, that the only reason L even bothered to look at him was to taunt him with those eyes of his, the ones he knew Light could never decipher.

The rage came back and Light pressed harder into the soft sponge of the detectives airwaves,'' You know nothing about me,'' he hissed, even though Light knew it was a blatant lie on his part. But he wanted someone to fight and it was all the more better with L when snipets of the detective shuddering beneath him was starting to strike hard in Light's mind.

A little smile turned the corners of Light's lips, one that was just transparent enough to let the detective know Light was thinking about him naked and the x-school boy almost felt smug before L's own twisted little smile appeared.

'' You say we're friends but i don't think you like me, in fact after having sex I'd say you had very strong feelings of dislike towards me. But then i don't think you like anyone Light, you think everyone else is bellow you, un-worthy of your time because they can never compare to your intelligence so people are always falling up short and disappointing you. You say your favourite colour is blue but i think it is red...like that of a fresh skinned apple and you knew you wanted to follow in your father's foot steps for the first time when he came to your school when you were 6 to do a demonstration. Well, at least you wanted to be a detective right up until the moment you thought you could be a god.  
You hate custard, especially when it's lumpy and are very talented with a pair of chop sticks. You think love is pointless even though you love your family, though you don't know why you do. And it is because you love your family that you bother still helping your sister with her homework and are so nice to your mother while remaining so submissive to your father. But deep down you think they're all fools, as well as myself, though none of this really matters because your still going to kiss me and i'm still going to let you. And when we both die i don't think either of us would of learnt anything any way, do you Light?''

Light answered by shoving his tongue down L's throat because maybe he did know Light more than he knew himself and maybe he did know what was going to happen. When Light was perched back over L, his nails digging into the detectives narrow shoulders, where he belonged Light could almost see the end himself.

But then L would expose his throat and arch his body just like that and Light's mind would do that thing where it went completely blank again and he'd forget what he was seeing or thinking and the whole thing would start all over again. And as the day's shortened and they lived beneath a countdown Light's little list in his head, of all the times he'd had those little blank outs, were getting longer until every moment was merely a speck of sand falling from above to bellow.


End file.
